Picture-in-picture (PIP) is a common television and display feature that allows a user to concurrently display two video streams in a single display area. The display area typically includes primary and secondary display windows for displaying the video streams, where the primary display window generally occupies a larger portion of the display area than the secondary display window. One of the video streams is typically designated as the primary stream and thus is displayed in a primary display window. The other (secondary) video stream is shown in the secondary display window, which may overlap or be positioned in a side-by-side orientation with the primary display window.
Each of the video streams typically has an accompanying audio stream. Conventional PIP applications only present the audio stream corresponding to the primary video stream, since straight-mixing of multiple audio streams produces an unintelligible result. In order to listen to the secondary audio stream, the user is typically required to manually change the primary video stream designation, which is inconvenient and often includes a switching-delay that causes the user to miss valuable audio information. Thus the need remains for a system and method to concurrently present multiple audio streams that are perceptively distinguishable by an audience.